


Checking into the Heartbreak Hotel by Jeff Hardy

by Hardykat



Series: MM3/RTF Random [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Roleplaying Character, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from Jeff’s POV. Jeff goes to visit Shawn Michaels. This happened on the night HBK gave him Sweet Chin Music in the middle of the ring in 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking into the Heartbreak Hotel by Jeff Hardy

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea is mine. Jeff Hardy (Real Life) belongs to Impact Wresting and himself. Shawn Michaels (Real Life) belongs himself. Story based on characters played in the Mat Musings 3/Rise to Fame RPG at InsaneJournal

Did I blow your mind?

Now, you're probably asking yourself: "Why did he pick Shawn? He isn't gay! He's married to a woman-he even has a kid! What the hell?" It's true. I am married to the most beautiful woman in the world and yes we do have precious little girl, but honestly. I'm not blind. I see beauty in all things and Shawn Michaels? Let's face it! That man oozes that three letter word. Don't believe me? Stand in the same room with him for about 10 minutes and tell me if you can last without drooling. Bret is a lucky man....a very lucky man.

Now this little steamy number goes all the way back to when Mr. Michaels gave me a taste of Sweet Chin Music. After I regain my senses (and picked up some my cool points off the mat) I was hot! Really pissed. Now, Shawn's one of the reasons I got into the wrestling business. But all my mind could comprehend was "he kicked me in the jaw = I should kick his ass". I have a terrible temper. Everyone knows that. And tonight's no exception. I'm storming through that backstage area like hellfire itself. Shawn's ass was grass and my foot was the lawnmower. Nobody gets away with disrespecting the Xtreme One, not even the legendary Heartbreak Kid. 

I knew Shawn had been given his own dressing room. When I found it, I entered without even bothering to knock. The look of shock on his face just fed my hunger for revenge. 

"Don't you know how to knock, Hardy?" he says, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Was that supposed to intimidate me? Michaels, you're gonna have to do better than that.

I just stare at him. He must have just stepped from the shower because he's just wearing a towel and his blonde locks are soaked. My eyes focus on a droplet of water. I lick my lips as I watch that droplet slide down his neck, then crisscross its way through the soft hairs on his chest, over those melt in your mouth abs, disappearing behind the white fluffy towel.....I have never been so jealous of a drop of water.

"Hey!" His voice bounces me out of my daydream back into reality. I blink a couple of times to focus on his face. Focus on those lips of his. I wonder how many naughty things he's done with those...wait a minute? Wasn't I supposed to kick his ass? Nope, I got something better. It's time he learned his place on the food chain. 

I stalk toward him, not taking my eyes off him. Not even saying a word. I can feel the uneasiness coming from you Shawn. Should you fight or fly, what's the magic answer? He has no idea and I'm liking every minute. I don't stop until I'm almost on top of him. The heat from his body causes me to start sweating. His eyes are locked with mine. I could see the fear and he could definitely see the lust. 

"Kicking me wasn't smart, HBK." I finally say to him. "Did you think that I would let this slide?"

"Come on kid!" he stammers. "It was part of the angle. You know that." 

Squirm little worm. You're just turning me on even more. 

"So? Never said that I agreed to it now did I?" And to just get my point across I shove him hard into the steel lockers. That set him off. I could literally see flames in the reflection of his greenish blue eyes. He shoves me back equally as hard.

"Son, you don't know who you're dealing with." he says in that infamous Texas snarl. " I suggest you get hell out of here before I embarrass you some more." 

I laugh. Is he for real? is he trying to show me up? Me, the Xtreme One. The crazy bastard who will do anything to get that ultimate high?

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" 

I suddenly shove him into the lockers again this time pinning him there. Before he could protest I cover his lips with my own. He tries to push me off, but I'm stronger. He's not going anywhere unless I say so. And that ain't happenin' any time soon. Especially since all his moving around is turning me on quite nicely. And the hornier I am, the bolder I get. While still kissing him, I took the bandana I had in my back pocket and tied his wrists above his head to the locker behind him. I managed to slip my tongue into his mouth. Big mistake! He bit me! Shawn Michaels chomps down on my tongue. I quickly step back, pitching the biggest bitch in history. That hurt something serious! But strangely enough, somewhere in the deep reaches of my mind that registered as feeling good. Still, Shawn's gonna have to learn how stupid it was to so that. 

SLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAPPPPP!!!! I didn't hit him hard enough to bleed, but just to let him know who's boss. I rip the towel away from his body leaving him totally exposed. Shawn tries to protest, but I silence him with another kiss. He didn't put up a fight this time. He was too busy moaning as I let my fingers do the walking all over his body-except for his cock. I purposely didn't touch him there although he was practically BEGGING for it. I had something special planned. I break the kiss to make a kissable path down his body to that beautiful part of him. The pre-cum is already dripping. We can't let it go to waste now can we? My fingers lightly trace the side of the velvety soft shaft. I can hear him gasp in pleasure. I glance up at his face. The pleasure glazed look in his eyes told me everything I needed to know. I run my tongue along the underside of his cock and I do it so slowly mind you. Evil Jeffy wants to play and that means torture time for HBK. Was that I whimper I heard? Thought so. While looking at him, I use my index and middle finger to mimic what I would be doing to him in just a few seconds. And in pure evil fashion, I take my sweet damn time. 

"Stop fucking teasing me." Shawn growls at me. Okay if you say so, Heartbreak Kid. 

With one last final lick of my fingers, I give him a wicked grin. I then carefully insert those fingers into him as I slowly deep throat him. 

"Oh god!" he cries out as he arches up in response to the dual sensations. I have to gently hold his hips down or I swear he would have made me gag. I don't know about you, but that would have be really rude you know? Anyway, playtime is over. Time for the real action. I work my mouth up and down Shawn's cock sucking greedily. I added a third finger into his ass and thrust them at the same pace as my sucking. Just for my own pleasure I hum this freestyle tune that's floating in my head while I'm sucking him. I had Shawn thrashing like a mad man. I thought he would end up knocking himself out.  
Well just he is about to hit the promise land, I pull back from his dick and pinch the base of it. That moan of disappointment from him could break a heart. Almost. Not before me, cowboy. After all, you are being punished. I slide my fingers out if him as I stand to my full height.  
"Don't you dare..." he hisses at me. My gawd, even covered in sweat, with a mean ass look on his face, he looks delicious.  
"Don't dare what?" I "innocent" ask. Unknown to him, I had freed myself from the confines of those pants of mine. If my dick could speak it would say "It took long enough, fucker."  
"Don't you dare leave me like this!"  
Me? That cruel? Never!  
I shut him up with a searing kiss. I grab his legs, wrap them around my waist and in one thrust I'm enveloped in the most wonderful silky heat in the world. I have to pace myself or I would have come right then and there. I reach between us and wrap my hand around his member. I time each stroke to my thrust. Good lord he feels like heaven, but dammit I know I'm going to hell. I lick up the side of his neck, tasting the salty flavor of his skin and liking it. I playfully nip at his ear. Our eyes meet and I could have sworn he smiled. You think you have me don't you? I pin him harder into the locker doors, a gasp of pain escape from those pretty lips of his. I suck on his neck hard enough to leave a bruise as I increase my rhythm.  
"Come for me baby." I whisper into his ear. Seconds later, Shawn's cries fill the room as his warm essence coat my hand. I'm not too far behind as my world burst into a technicolor rainbow that could make Rainbow Brite seethe with envy. Yeah, I'm descriptive like that. Jealous?  
I love Stephanie. But I do have naughty dreams. Will they ever come true? Who knows! For now I'll keep this little adventure in my pleasure chest.


End file.
